


Got me feeling weak

by goindownshipping



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Tony Stark, College Student Peter Parker, Dom/sub Undertones, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gyms, M/M, Pining Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goindownshipping/pseuds/goindownshipping
Summary: Peter seemed to switch up his routine more than Tony had seen him do in months. Every time Tony saw him, the young man was on a new cardio machine, trying some new circuit, or experimenting with free weights. Tony was confused; Peter had been watching him since day one, and now Tony could barely get a smile from him. Tony could tell it was intentional, that Peter was trying to get a rise out of the older man. Tony planned to wait it out, knowing that Peter would come around eventually.Or: Peter can’t take his eyes off of Tony at the gym. When he finds out that Tony’s been watching him too, he decides to have a little fun with it.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Got me feeling weak

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Congrats, you have me pinned and now have my attention.”

A typical Wednesday evening found Peter Parker at Hard Knocks, the gym just down the street from his apartment, trying to rid himself of the stresses of the day. His usual routine included running for a while on the treadmill and then moving through various weight lifting exercises. It was nothing groundbreaking, but it was good for him. 

This particular Wednesday found him in that very routine, zoned out on the treadmill, music blasting through his headphones. His days as a senior in NYU’s engineering program were always grueling, but today was a particularly tough one. With midterms around the corner and post-grad plans looming, he was filled with nervous energy. 

He didn’t realize how long he’d been on the treadmill until his playlist started over and he realized the sun was starting to go down outside. Glancing around the gym, he recognized most of the other patrons filling the space. The community was one of his favorite parts of this gym. It was fairly small, and he enjoyed the comfortability that came with recognizing everyone throughout the week. When he caught Tony’s glance, the older man threw a wink in his direction before heading out to the locker room down the hall.

This was one particular member that he could never tear his eyes away from when their paths crossed. Tony Stark had been coming to Hard Knocks long before Peter had, as evidenced by his close relationships with the entire staff. When Peter first joined, Tony happened to be there for a session with his personal trainer, Happy. From day one, Peter couldn’t take his eyes off Tony. Peter had planned to start on one of the spin bikes, but when he realized the treadmills had a perfect view of the ring where Tony trained, Peter found himself running. It formed a habit, and for months now, Peter hit the treadmill and watched Tony train with Happy a few times a week. 

Deciding that he’d probably worked out enough of the stress built up that day, Peter slowed the treadmill to a walk for a quick cool down. When he stepped off the treadmill and made his way to the showers, he saw Tony at the front desk chatting with the receptionist. He gave a quick wave, hoping to hide his obvious staring, and made his way down the hall. A short while later, he made his way through the gym, heading out into the brisk evening to start the short walk back to his apartment.

Peter jumped at the man leaning against the wall just outside the entrance to the gym, only slightly calming when he realized it was Tony. 

“The fuck, man?” Peter exclaimed, heart rate skyrocketing.

Tony put his hands up in a calming gesture, chuckling at Peter’s antics. “Sorry, Pete. I thought you might have noticed me given how closely you stare when we’re inside,” he said with a smirk.

Peter blushed bright red at that. He knew he wasn’t particularly subtle with his routine, but he didn’t realize he’d been so painfully obvious. 

“Shit, Tony, I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable in there”. Peter stared down at his feet, bringing a hand up to the back of his neck in a nervous tick. 

“Kid, I never said you made me uncomfortable. If you wanted my attention so bad, all you had to do was ask,” he said confidently. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed you watching my sessions with Happy from the first day you came to Hard Knocks. I’m just lucky I have a good view of you when you get off that treadmill. Happy’s gotten some good hits in when I stare at your arms too long”.

Peter looked up at that. 

“I never said I wanted your attention, Mr. Stark, I just think you’re nice to look at. But it’s nice to know you’ve been watching me. Clearly, you’re the one wanting attention”. With that, Peter smirked and turned in the direction of his apartment. In all reality, Peter would love nothing more than to have Tony’s undivided attention on him, but Tony couldn’t know that yet. With a quick glance over his shoulder, he saw Tony frozen where he’d left him, his mouth set in a wide grin.

As he rounded the corner and made his way home, Peter shook his head. He and Tony hadn’t spoken much at the gym, but they often shared quick smiles and waves. Tony threw the occasional wink in the mix, but Peter figured that was just par for the course with Tony. Peter’s friends often gave him a hard time for his lack of romantic escapades in college, but he never listened to them. He was very much okay with spending most of his time in a lab. On the rare occasion that he did go out, he never saw the looks that people sent his way, and no matter how much MJ tried to convince him of it, he never believed them. 

Peter felt the smallest bit of confidence surge through him at the thought of Tony watching him just as much as he’d watched Tony. It must have shown on his face because as soon as he entered his apartment, Ned questioned him.

“You look different,” Ned pointed out. “Why do you look so happy?”

“Gee, thanks, Ned. Great to see you too, my day was fine”. 

“Peter, you usually look like a kicked puppy when you get home,” Ned deadpanned.

Peter couldn’t help but snort out a laugh at that; Ned wasn’t wrong. He was prone to long, frustrating days on campus. “Yeah, alright man. You got me there. It was just a good session at the gym”.

With that, Peter continued down their small hallway and into his room, shutting the door with a thud. As soon as the quiet settled around him, he realized just how exhausted he was. He glanced at the dry erase calendar on his wall, suddenly overwhelmed by the amount of work standing between him and the end of midterms the following week. He stared at his desk, knowing he should continue working on his term project, but his brain screamed at him to finally get a good night’s sleep. The thought of sleeping quickly won his internal battle and he went about his brief routine.

He fell asleep nearly as soon as his head hit the pillow, tiredness settling into his muscles and bones. If his tired mind immediately filled with soft brown eyes and a well-groomed goatee, no one had to know.

The next several days were one long blur for Peter. He spent the vast majority of each day in various labs around campus, only coming up for air to eat and sleep - and those breaks were irregular at best. He certainly didn’t have time to get to the gym, and he missed the release working out provided. He finally hit his breaking point the following Thursday. His work in the lab had proved fruitless and he was on the verge throwing his entire workbench out the window. In an attempt to avoid major damage to himself and the lab, he grabbed his bag and stormed out the door. 

He quickly decided to swing by his apartment to grab a change of clothes and head for Hard Knocks, desperate for some relief. A while later he entered the gym, heading for the treadmills out of habit. He looked around, and immediately Tony came into view. He was suddenly reminded of their interaction a week prior and felt a smirk settle across his face. Tony smiled and offered a quick wave before taking a sharp hit from Happy. 

An idea formed in Peter’s mind and he quickly turned and headed for the spin bikes on the opposite wall. From that vantage point, Peter couldn’t see Tony in the ring but Tony would have a better view of Peter. He quickly settled on the bike, adjusting various gears to fit his height, and got his music going for a long ride. He found himself enjoying the bike more than he expected, appreciating the increase and decrease of resistance and the way his body settled into the rhythm. 

When he felt like his legs had turned to jelly, he headed for the open floor space to do some core circuits before heading out. He could see Tony watching him, trying to catch his attention, but Peter remained focused on gathering the few bits of equipment he needed. With his back turned, Peter couldn’t see Tony’s frustration or the way Happy was laughing at Tony’s pout.

“Tony, how much longer do you want to go? We’re already 30 minutes over and it doesn’t seem like the kid is interested”. Happy was out of breath, his training sessions with Tony were equally taxing on him.

Tony had gotten so used to Peter’s attention over the months, he found himself craving it. With Peter going about a new routine, Tony, being his stubborn self, needed to get his way. When it became apparent that Peter was wrapping up his workout and headed for the lobby, Tony decided to finally let Happy wrap up their session.

Less than five minutes later, Tony headed to the locker room, hoping for a moment alone with the incredibly attractive, wildly frustrating young man. Tony was surprised to find the locker room empty, with no trace of Peter or his belongings. Rushing through his shower, Tony re-entered the lobby, actively searching for Peter. He must have been pretty obvious, as the receptionist quickly called out for him. 

“If you’re looking for Parker, he left about 15 minutes ago. He must have been in a rush, he didn’t stop to change or anything”. Her attention quickly went back to the screen in front of her, clearly far less bothered by the situation than Tony was.

Tony loved the spotlight and was plenty used to getting attention from any and everyone. He certainly was not accustomed to being ignored when he clearly desired someone’s attention. Annoyance settled in his gut, as well as determination to get what he wanted. If Tony Stark was known for anything, it was getting what he wanted.

The next couple of weeks passed similarly for the two men at Hard Knocks. Peter seemed to switch up his routine more than Tony had seen him do in months. Every time Tony saw him, the young man was on a new cardio machine, trying some new circuit, or experimenting with free weights. Tony was confused; Peter had been watching him since day one, and now Tony could barely get a smile from him. Tony could tell it was intentional, that Peter was trying to get a rise out of the older man. Tony planned to wait it out, knowing that Peter would come around eventually.

The weeks continued, and Peter was enjoying his little game with Tony. He knew the older man was desperate for his attention, which made it even better. Additionally, this had given Peter the opportunity to learn more in the gym and discovered what he truly enjoyed for exercise. The only thing he hadn’t explored was the boxing ring and its equipment. He wanted to drag this out a bit longer before venturing over there.

Eventually, several weeks into their little game, Tony hit his breaking point. Peter had been all over the gym, his gaze never directed toward Tony and the older man couldn’t take it anymore. He knew about when Peter usually arrived at Hard Knocks and was waiting at the entrance for him, a hard look in his eyes. 

“Hi, Peter”. He greeted Peter with a cool smile, hoping he wasn’t giving himself away.

“Hi Tony,” Peter answered. 

When Tony didn’t move, Peter looked at him quizzically. “Can I help you with something?”

Tony shrugged. “I just figured it was time for you to try the only part of the gym left”.

Tony held up two sets of boxing gloves with their accompanying wraps. Peter paused, pretending to think hard about it for a moment. As much as he was enjoying Tony’s desperation for his attention, he was growing tired of avoiding him too. The tension between them was palpable at that moment, and Peter knew he was done for when Tony’s cool demeanor broke, revealing a genuinely nervous smile.

“Sounds great to me, Tony”. Peter reached out and briefly squeezed Tony's shoulder before turning toward the locker room to get changed. 

Tony let out a long breath, feeling relief wash over him. He could do this. Tony headed for the ring, getting everything set up that Happy usually did for him. After years of training with Happy, Tony was more than prepared to give Peter a lesson.

When Peter reentered the gym, Tony felt the breath leave his body. Peter’s shorts were just slightly shorter than usual and he was sporting a sleeveless tank top instead of his usual t-shirt. Tony’s gaze wandered down Peter’s arms, taking in the long lines of muscle and imagined how those arms would feel around him. His gaze settled on Peter’s hands, wanting nothing more than to feel those hands explore him. Tony was brought out of his trance when Peter was directly in front of him, very aware of the way Tony had been watching him.

“See something you like?” he asked with a wide grin.

“Jesus Pete, you trying to kill me or something?”

Peter just laughed, walking past Tony and ducking into the ring.

Tony followed after him, questioning himself and his decision to get Peter in there with him. As soon as Tony was in the ring, he felt himself settle into his training and felt that confidence wash over him. He easily wrapped up Peter’s hands and guided Peter through helping him with his own wraps. Once they were both set up with their gloves, Tony prepared himself to run Peter through some basic drills.

Setting Peter up across from him, Tony instructed Peter on the proper form for a jab, cross, hook, and uppercut. Once Peter had the stance down and was moving his whole body with each punch, Tony started putting together some combos. Peter kept up well, only mixing up a few punches here and there. The few times Tony had to correct him, Peter adjusted his form flawlessly, moving smoothly through each set. 

Once Peter had the basic combos down, Tony swapped out his gloves for the pads that Happy usually held for him. 

“Wanna try throwing some combos at me this time?”

Peter was breathing heavily, but loving it. “You sure, Tony?”

“Absolutely. I’ll call out the combo and just make sure you aim for the pads”.

Peter took his stance in front of Tony and waited for the first combo. Tony started calling them out quickly, Peter doing his best to match his tempo and keep his directions in order.

Throughout the entire workout, neither man could keep their eyes off the other. When they first began, Tony’s eyes were fixed on Peter’s biceps, how they flexed with each punch. When Peter’s form improved and he started using his lower body for strength, Tony couldn’t look away from his hips or the way his shorts hugged his ass. Tony was grateful for the distraction when he picked up the pads, needing to focus on where Peter’s punches would land.

Peter, on the other hand, was quickly losing focus with Tony directly in front of him. He found it challenging to land accurate punches with Tony so close to him. He could see Tony’s tongue slipping out in concentration, the flex of his shoulders preparing for impact from Peter’s punches. 

After a while, Tony started advancing on Peter rather than just remaining a stationary target. He’d call out combos but would duck slightly to dodge punches and throw Peter off balance. After a while, they were nearly sparring and Peter was having a hard time keeping up. When Tony called out his next combo, Peter was too focused on the shape of Tony’s lips and the hoarseness of his voice to throw the correct punches. He threw himself off balance, the gloves on his hands only colliding with air and throwing him forward toward Tony. Caught off guard by Peter hurtling toward him, Tony dodged out of the way, watching Peter tumble to the mat. As Peter fell, their feet tangled together, bringing Tony down on top of him. 

It took a moment for the two of them to catch their breath enough to register their current situation. Tony had landed on top of Peter who was sprawled on his back, long limbs splayed out beside him. They both stared at each other for a moment before laughing, warm smiles settling on their faces.

_**“Congrats, you have me pinned and now have my attention”.** _

Tony blushed, looking down at Peter and their current predicament. He thought about laughing it off for a moment but quickly decided to throw caution to the wind.

“Desperate times call for desperate measures, Peter. I’m thrilled to have your attention, but I’d much rather be the one pinned”.

Peter’s eyes darkened beneath Tony and the older man shuddered under his gaze. Tony slowly rolled off Peter, aware of the fact that they were in the middle of the gym. Both men got to their feet, standing silently for a moment.

“What do you say we call it a night?” Tony asked nervously. He wasn’t ready to say goodbye to Peter, but he couldn’t be in this gym with him much longer. He was too close to doing something stupid, like running off to the locker room with Peter in tow.

Peter smiled. For a moment he looked relieved, but then his eyes narrowed and slowly traveled up and down Tony’s entire body. He stepped closer, making any space between them disappear.

He leaned in close, dipping his head a bit to whisper in Tony’s ear, “We should head out, but I don’t think I can say goodnight to you yet. Not when you say things about me pinning you down”.

Tony shuddered from the warm breath against his ear and the words spoken. He drew in a slow, ragged breath and nodded.

“Wanna come to my place?” Tony asked, hoping the desperation in his voice wasn’t too obvious. 

“Sounds great, Tony”.

Peter gestured for Tony to lead the way, and both men hopped out of the ring. Peter held up his hands wordlessly and Tony went about removing the gloves and wraps. They headed to the locker room, making quick work of rinsing off and gathering their gym bags. Peter had to physically resist the urge to stare at Tony exiting the shower, forcing himself to turn around and focus on making sure he had everything. Once they were done and had left the gym, they paused on the sidewalk. Tony unlocked his car, the headlights flashing in front of them.

“I know you normally walk from your apartment, want to ride with me?”

The shower and fresh air seemed to have cleared Peter’s head a bit, and he suddenly realized what was happening. He wanted Tony, he’d wanted Tony from the first time he saw him at Hard Knocks. He just couldn’t believe he was actually being given a chance. He talked a big talk in the gym, but the anxiety was settling in his bones.

“I, uh-”. Peter stammered, suddenly unsure of himself.

Tony noticed his hesitation but maintained his own confidence. Stepping closer to him, Tony reached out, taking one of Peter’s hands in his own.

“Don’t get shy on me now Parker,” he said softly. “We can get takeout and watch some tv, no pressure. I really just want to spend some time with you. You’ve had me pining for months,” he admitted.

Peter released a long breath, not realizing he’d been holding it. Nodding, he squeezed Tony’s hand tightly, leading them toward Tony’s car. 

The ride to Tony’s building was quiet but comfortable. They both realized how hungry they were, so Peter called up his favorite Chinese restaurant so they could pick up food on their way.

A short while later, Tony was leading Peter into a gorgeous lobby, leaving Peter feeling the slightest bit out of place. Whether he realized it or not, the hand Tony settled on the small of Peter’s back was reassuring and comforting. With dinner in hand, They rode the elevator to the top, opening up into a gorgeous penthouse. Peter was speechless. The floor was rich, chestnut hardwood, the walls covered in photos of who Peter assumed were Tony’s family and friends. 

“Tony, this is beautiful, Peter marveled.

Tony blushed. He rarely invited people into his space - he had always been protective and private about things like that. Something about Peter made him feel safe and comfortable, almost excited to invite him in.

“It’s home,” Tony smiled. “Come on, let’s grab some plates and eat in the living room. I wanna be comfy”.

Tony headed down the hall and Peter followed him into the kitchen. Tony grabbed everything they needed and they each took a moment to dish up heaping servings of fried rice and kung pao chicken. Tony grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge before gesturing for Peter to follow him again, this time into the living room.

The room was large and open with a couple of overstuffed chairs along with a massive sectional couch. Tony and Peter settled side by side on the couch, with just a couple inches of space between them. It was safe for now, but Peter knew he couldn’t keep his hands off Tony for much longer. While Peter was grateful for the distraction of food, he knew that he and Tony were both still thinking about that moment on the mat.

Tony clicked the remote, his TV turning on to whatever channel he’d watched last night. He was immediately embarrassed when HGTV lit up the screen.

“I love this show!” Peter exclaimed.

Tony smiled with relief, his continued comfort with Peter surprising him.

They ate their food quickly, both exhausted from the gym. They exchanged a few words here and there, chatting about Peter’s senior year at NYU and Tony’s most recent projects at work. Tony was quickly reminded that he had at least 15 years on Peter, but couldn’t bring himself to care. It had been years since he’d felt so comfortable around someone. Yes, he had his fun and flings here and there, but nothing of substance. He didn’t know Peter all that well yet, but even this early sense of comfort was new and exciting for him.

By the time they both finished up dinner, Tony was about ready to melt into the couch from exhaustion. Peter grabbed their plates to deposit them in the sink before quickly returning to Tony on the couch. Tony had scooched into the corner of the sectional, looking far too cute in Peter’s mind.

Peter stood there for a moment, unsure where he should situate himself on the couch. Or, if Tony would want him to just head out. 

Before he could ask, Tony scooted over a tiny bit, patting the spot next to him, right in the corner. Peter made his way over, settling himself next to Tony, just slightly behind him. In this position, Peter could wrap his arms tightly around Tony’s midsection, pulling him in close, Tony’s back pressed against his chest. Peter didn’t hesitate to cuddle up with Tony - he felt an intangible draw toward the man and he was tired of fighting against it.

Television forgotten, both men lost themselves in each other for a while. Tony sighed in contentment, leaning his weight against Peter, feeling perfectly at home in Peter’s arms. Feeling Tony relax, Peter leaned down, pressing his face into Tony’s neck, just breathing the beautiful man in. Tony smelled like pine and a hint of sweat from the gym. Peter couldn’t get enough and began nosing up and down Tony’s neck, from his ear down toward his throat, and back again.

Tony groaned at the affection, leaning his head back against Peter’s shoulder, offering himself up. Peter breathed out heavily, mouthing along the same path on Tony’s neck.

“Come here Tony, lay down with me,” Peter breathed into Tony’s ear.

Peter stretched his long legs down the length of the sectional, pressed into the back of the couch. With his arms wrapped around Tony, he pulled him down and gently helped turn him toward Peter. Tony’s eyes were wide, looking up through his lashes at Peter.

Peter absolutely broke at that, pulling Tony up so they were nose to nose. Peter leaned forward, his lips brushing against Tony in a silent question. Tony didn’t close his eyes, he wanted to see everything unfolding in front of him, from the depth of Peter’s eyes to the plushness of his lips. He gave the smallest nod and found himself suddenly consumed by the deepest kiss he’d experienced in a long while. Peter surged forward, feeling the softest lips against his own and pulling Tony closer and tighter to his chest.

Tony kissed back, relishing the feeling of being pressed against Peter, his lips moving in tandem with Peter’s. His hands found their way around Peter’s waist, holding tightly, as if holding on to reality, begging this to be real. Peter’s hands were suddenly in his hair and cupping his neck, holding him close and making Tony absolutely melt against him. His mouth opened in a soft moan, and Peter took the opportunity to softly lick into his mouth, exploring with his tongue. 

The two men tangled themselves together; their legs, arms, and lips overlapping and interweaving until neither man could tell where they ended and the other began. Completely lost in each other, they shared deep kisses and soft touches with no sense of time. Eventually, Tony tugged at Peter’s side as he shifted so he was laying on his back, pulling Peter on top of him. Without any thought, Peter settled his lower half between Tony’s legs and pressed his forearms into the couch on either side of Tony’s head, nearly boxing him in.

Tony breathed heavily, slowly drifting away at the feeling of being underneath Peter. His hips shifted on their own accord, pressing his own hardness into Peter’s. The groan Tony let loose absolutely wrecked Peter. He pressed his forehead against Tony’s pausing to take in the moment unfolding.

“I guess you did say you wanted to be pinned. How’s the real thing?” Peter murmured.

Tony gasped, finding it challenging to string his thoughts together, nevermind speaking actual words.

“Peter,” he managed to moan. 

Peter tucked his face into Tony’s neck, breathing him in again.

“Yeah, Tony? What is it, sweetheart? Tell me what you want.” Peter hoped he was reading the situation right. He took his confidence from the way Tony was gasping beneath him and the hardness he felt pressing against him. Slowly, he rolled his hips against Tony’s, matching the stuttered thrusts of the man beneath him.

“Feels so good, Pete” Tony muttered. 

Peter pulled back, just enough to get Tony’s eyes on him. “I asked you what you want Tony,” he repeated firmly.

Tony shuddered at the authority in Peter’s voice. He loved the way Peter was making him feel; safe, protected, utterly out of control in the best way. He wanted so much, he felt it deeply at his core, the heat swirling throughout every part of his body. He paused long enough to come back to his body, to remember where he was. 

“God, Peter, I want this so bad, I really do,” he admitted softly. He looked away from Peter’s face, torn between the desire coursing through him and the logic embedded in his brain; the fear of revealing too much.

Peter could see the conflict on Tony’s face and pulled back enough for them to each clear their head. He resituated them on the couch, easily sliding behind Tony and pulling him into his chest once again. 

“Hey,” he whispered into Tony’s neck. “No pressure, Tony, remember?”.

Tony leaned into Peter, loving how it felt to be held in the younger man’s arms. 

“I’m high maintenance, Pete,” Tony confessed.

He felt Peter’s arms squeeze him even tighter. “Tony, I spent months drooling over you and then weeks teasing you at the gym. I think I can handle it - if you want me to”.

Tony leaned his head back on Peter’s shoulder, turning slightly so he could see Peter’s face. Peter’s eyes were clear and honest, the adoration he felt for Tony evident from the look on his face.

“Promise to stop avoiding me at the gym?” he asked with a smile.

“Oh honey, I couldn’t avoid you if I tried”.

Tony melted a bit more at that, the sweet endearments going to his head. 

“Good, cause I’m gonna demand all your attention now,” Tony preened.

Peter squeezed tightly and Tony settled in against him. They both returned their gaze to the television, but neither really paid any attention. Peter thought back to the day he first saw Tony Stark, enthralled and awed by the man. All those months of teasing smiles and flirty waves led them to this moment, and he couldn’t quite believe it. He laughed quietly, thinking about their boxing session.

“What are you laughing at, Peter?”

Peter pressed a kiss to Tony’s neck, letting just a hint of teeth press into his skin. “Oh, I’m just thinking about how today was the first and only time that you’ll ever pin me down”. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, friends! Feel free to come say hi on [Tumblr](https://goindownshipping.tumblr.com/), my username is the same as here, goindownshipping.
> 
> See y'all soon!


End file.
